guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Deathbringer
Erm, not +del, its my usual summary. +cat intended d: — Skuld 14:41, 30 October 2006 (CST) Is this solo farmable? -Shade Griffin wondering...if i can salvage whit expert salvage kit can i remove the "to the pain" inscription and add something else...is this posible?i dont want -10 armor while attacking :cant salvage greens -- Xeon 05:53, 15 January 2007 (CST) Tis very very solo farmable with ele. Watch cause his intimidating aura removes shadow form ;) Link To The Future 16:28, 18 January 2007 (CST) What is the chance for Dabineh to drop the scythe? DriXiLB 10:27, 5 February 2007 (CST) Who cares? The inscription is awful for already lightly armored Dervishes, the mods are vanilla, and the skin is GOD. AWFUL. Especially in the hands of petite femme Dervishes. 68.53.168.153 20:09, 13 February 2007 (CST) your opinion not the guys' who give 15k for it.... :With the appropriate secondary you can take skills to offset the armour loss, such as "Watch Yourself", Armour of Earth and so on. Although personally i don't like the sundering mod. --BeeD 11:50, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::This weapon sucks full stop. Honestly sundering = trash. A melee guy that loses armour when they fight? --Blue.rellik 08:06, 23 July 2007 (CDT) * added the weapon stats back since someone removed them --SLeeVe 14:55, 15 March 2007 (CDT) how much for it?.. : around 8~10k -- Fexghadi 15:50, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :: Overpriced for something with such bad mods, while attacking you've got ele-level armour >.< — Skuld 15:53, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::Price from www.gwshop.net, sort of eBay for GW, french fansite. =Armor -10= How does that work? Does it just decrease armor level like, lets say, all 5 pieces of a dervish's armor is 70 x 5 = 350, does it just take 10 away from the 350 and make it 340? Or is it universal and take away 10 from every piece making it like caster's armor? --- HyruleMaster :Each body piece has a chance to be hit, it reduces armor globally by 10. see Armor for further details. -- Xeon 16:02, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::I'm already aware of every piece having a chance to be hit, but thank you for telling me it's global armor reduction :) --- HyruleMaster :::Dervish have 70 armour, 60 when swinging this. — Skuld 02:45, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Yes, thanks for that, i realized i was rather unclear by what i ment by global armor reduction. got to it before i logged back on. -- Xeon 02:51, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Why waste armor +5 more if you can get perfect match with Avatar of Balthazar 70+40-10=100.Enar 02:48, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Origin *"The word Deathbringer comes from the name of a computer game from the early 90s. It was a platform game in prehistorical environment." Removed this piece of Trivia because it doesn't include any reference / source. It's not needed per se but "The Deathbringer" can be linked to just about anything that way. --Erszebet 13:09, 11 June 2007 (CDT) I personally believe "The Deathbringer" comes from the name of the final boss in the Sega game Golden Axe. Who is called Death Bringer. Just wanted to throw that out there. Steady Stance? Would this be a solid choice for a green to use for a W/D Steady Stancer? It's easy access, that's why I ask. DavimusK 01:58, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :No --Blue.rellik 02:10, 30 July 2007 (CDT)